


Mirror

by Larymar



Category: Bleach
Genre: Angst, Blood, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Introspection, Memory Related, One Shot, Sad
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-21
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:38:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larymar/pseuds/Larymar
Summary: "Una linea invisibile ci separa, come lo specchio che ci divide dal nostro riflesso. Posso sfiorare il tuo profilo con queste dita ma non mi è permesso toccarti."(Cover Art By ElyonBlackStar)





	Mirror

****

**(Cover By[ElyonBlackStar](https://elyonblackstar.deviantart.com/))**

  
Quando aprii i miei occhi su questo mondo il primo colore che imparai a riconoscere fu il bianco della cenere nella quale ero nato.

  
Il secondo colore che imparai a riconoscere fu il nero intenso di cui erano fatti i miei compagni, ansiosi di affondare i loro denti nella mia carne.

  
Uscito da quella fossa tutto ciò che sentii fu il vuoto. Le cose che venivano riflesse nei miei occhi non avevano significato. Le cose che non potevano essere riflesse nei miei occhi non esistevano.  
  
  
 _E camminai...._

  
Alla ricerca di un qualcosa che come me era senza colore, che non potesse sentire suoni o odori, che non potesse riposare, e che come me, era sola.

_  
La trovai..._

  
Era l'esistenza più vicina al vuoto su cui avessi mai posato gli occhi. Rovi ricoperti di spine, senza colore, senza suono, senza odore, la dimostrazione della semplice esistenza.

Mi lasciai cadere tra il bianco e affondai nel nero, fu così che imparai a riconoscere un terzo colore, il rosso del sangue.

_  
Felicità..._

_  
_Nichilismo significa non aver nulla da perdere, se non è questa la felicità, allora cos'è?

_  
Il rosso..._

_  
_Quando il rosso ti abbandona significa che morirai, ma il rosso di quella donna non porta alla morte, ha un altro significato. Ma questo resta nascosto ai miei occhi.

_  
Ulquiorra-kun..._

  
Mi chiami con quel nome umano, lo stesso che usi per quell'uomo e per i tuoi amici, ma io non sono umano e soprattutto non sono tuo amico.

Ulquiorra. Chiamami solo Ulquiorra. Perchè questo è l'unico nome che riconosce la mia esistenza.  
  


Ulquiorra significa "Uomo che piange". I segni sul mio volto sono simili a lacrime ma io non ho mai pianto. Le lacrime appartengono al cuore, un cuore che il mio petto non possiede.

Orihime significa "Principessa che tesse". Porti il nome di una dea che può riunirsi col suo amante solo una volta ogni anno. Ridicolo.  
  


Eppure donna, anche se hai giurato fedeltà ad Aizen-sama, chiusa nella tua stanza, attendi il giorno in cui potrai rincontrare nuovamente quell'umano, proprio come la principessa di cui porti il nome. Ancora ridicolo, ma adatto a te.  
  


Lo schiaffo che mi hai dato poco fa non mi ha fatto niente. Ho detto che i tuoi amici sicuramente moriranno ma tu rifiuti di credere alle mie parole.

Perché continui a credere in loro quando loro non hanno creduto in te?

Donna... io non ti ho mai mentito. Nemmeno adesso. Perché la loro vittoria significherebbe la mia sconfitta. La mia sconfitta, la mia morte.

Mi hai schiaffeggiato perché non voglio morire contro i tuoi amici o contro di lui?

 

Non ha fatto male...

Non ha fatto male...

Non ha fatto male...

...ma ho desiderato vedere il tuo sangue,

ho desiderato cavarti il cuore dal petto,

e metterlo al posto di questo cerchio vuoto,

solo per dirti che anch'io sono qui e sono vivo

e che ti desidero a causa di quel cuore che hai voluto mostrami.

 

_E adesso:_

 

I envy because of the heart

I glutton because of the heart

I covet because of the heart

I am prideful because of the heart

I sloth because of the heart

I rage because of the heart

Because of the heart

I lust for everything about you

 

Possiedo un cuore dunque invidio,

possiedo un cuore dunque divoro,

possiedo un cuore dunque depredo,

possiedo un cuore dunque sono pigro,

possiedo un cuore dunque sono superbo,

possiedo un cuore dunque mi adiro,

possiedo un cuore dunque desidero tutto di te.

   
  
 _Calore..._  
  


E' la tua mano sul mio viso che mi chiede scusa, piangi perché non vuoi che io venga ucciso ma allo stesso tempo non vuoi che io uccida loro. Impossibile.  
  


_Preghiera..._   
  


E' quella che mi stai rivolgendo adesso. Donna, tu non hai il potere di fermarmi. Parole come amicizia, speranza, vivere, cambiare, sentire, provare, cuore...  non significano niente per me.

Non hanno senso, non hanno forma, non hanno valore.  
  
  
 _Tentazione..._  
  


E' ciò che scuote il mio corpo quando mi combatti. Sei una donna forte Inoue Orihime. Nel tuo sguardo ho potuto leggere l'esistenza di quelle parole. Parole in cui credi anche se non riesci a vederle con i tuoi occhi.

Dimmi donna, se riesci a vedere ciò che non esiste, quante volte hai posato il tuo sguardo su di me? Cosa hai visto nel vuoto del mio petto?  
  
  
 _L'invidia_  
  


Quella che provo verso colui che possiede il tuo cuore, verso coloro che chiami amici e che difendi con tutta te stessa, verso il tuo mondo, un mondo che io non conoscerò mai.  
  


_La gola_   
  


Divorarti... divorarti fino in fondo, fino al tuo ultimo respiro, e non lasciare agli altri niente di te, nemmeno una singola goccia del tuo sangue.  
  


_L'avarizia_   
  


Voglio averti per me. Possedere le tue ossa, la tua carne, la tua pelle, la tua volontà. Voglio ogni cosa per fare mia ogni parte di te.  
  


_L' accidia_   
  


Perché ho lasciato perdere di fronte a ciò che percepivo come inutile e sono rimasto indifferente di fronte al tuo dolore.  
  


_La superbia_   
  


E' ciò che mi ha tenuto in vita. Essere superiore a chi reputa la mia esistenza solo un errore privo di significato mi ha reso orgoglioso.

__  
L'ira  
  


Con cui hai nutrito il mio demone. Un demone che scava senza sosta sulle pareti del mio corpo e grida vendetta. Puoi sentire le sue urla? Puoi sentire la sua disperazione?  
  


...E infine la _lussuria_  
  


Il desiderio assoluto di te.  
  


Una linea invisibile ci separa, come lo specchio che ci divide dal nostro riflesso. Posso sfiorare il tuo profilo con queste dita ma non mi è permesso toccarti.  
  


_Lussuria_   
  


Voglio toccare il fondo, un fondo che nessuno ha mai raggiunto prima. Lacerarti le carni, lasciando marchi rossi sul tuo corpo. Sentire la tua pelle che brucia mentre premi il tuo corpo contro di me. Urla, chiamami, feriscimi, uccidimi. Fallo, prima che io lo faccia a te.  
  


_Ulquiorra... non morire._   
  


Cos'è questo? Che significa questo? Perché adesso mi stai abbracciando, sei così vicina donna, troppo vicina. Lo specchio che c'è tra noi non ci è permesso romperlo eppure io voglio vederlo frantumarsi in mille pezzi.

Ho deciso. Lo farò.

Distruggerò questo specchio e ti ferirò con i suoi frammenti, lascerò sanguinare le tue ferite per poter vedere quel rosso così diverso dal mio. Così diverso da chiunque altro. Adesso, mostrami quante sfumature può assumere un singolo colore.  
  


_Lo specchio è in frantumi..._   
  


Il tuo corpo trema sotto il mio ma non sento la tua paura. Mi guardi.

Hai compreso cosa cerco da te, Inoue Orihime?

Questo desiderio, non viene anch'esso da quello che chiami cuore?

Ma se io l'ho perso, tu l'hai ritrovato. Tu sei il cuore, il cuore che voglio possedere.

Questo petto vuoto... adesso fa male. Ed è colpa tua. Prenderò ogni cosa di te e non gli lascerò niente perché tu mi appartieni.

Posso sentire il tuo respiro contro la mia pelle mentre muovo la lingua lungo le tue labbra. E' caldo, affannato, esitante... non resistere, lasciami entrare.  
  


_Cadi..._   
  


Mentre tocco la tua lingua con la mia, stai rispondendo e non mi combatti, perché?

Ti sei aggrappata a me e hai smesso di respirare.

Apro gli occhi e vedo il primo rosso colorarti le guance... Sono calde.

Ho compreso che...

Il tuo rosso è caldo.  
  


_Non basta..._   
  


Il cuore, voglio sentirlo. Voglio raggiungerlo.

Donna mentre tocco il tuo petto, il tuo cuore batte così forte, perché? Sembra stia urlando qualcosa ma non riesco a capire. Voglio avvicinarmi di più. Toccarti di più.  
  


_Voglio averti..._   
  


Questo potere che hai su di me, io lo odio. Questi gemiti che mi provochi, queste urla che sento, questo corpo che non riesco a controllare, è tutto a causa tua. Voglio segnarti, voglio sentirti gridare per me. Fallo adesso! 

Ho compreso che...

Il tuo rosso può far male.  
  


_Cercarti..._   
  


Non è questo il fondo, il fondo che bramo, il rosso che voglio vedere, non posso ancora raggiungerlo.

Mostramelo prima che il vuoto mi raggiunga ancora.

Con le dita scavo tra le fessure del tuo corpo, ti sento gemere ma tu continui a cercare. Disperata ti spingi verso di me, la tua lingua mi penetra le labbra, le tue mani trovano la mia schiena. Mi hai spinto giù con te, mischiando alle tue lacrime, il sudore delle mia pelle.  
  


_Trovarti..._   
  


Sotto di me con i tuoi capelli che si perdono tra le lenzuola, la pelle che brucia fino a far male, le mani che si trovano e i corpi che si cercano. Tutto questo desiderando un qualcosa di indefinito che possa riempire questo pozzo nero circondato da cenere bianca.  
  


_Rosso..._   
  


Quello che vedo scorrere tra le tue gambe. Per un attimo sul tuo viso è apparsa un espressione di dolore che poi è sparita. Mentre ora sorridi, perché? Non capisci cosa ho fatto?

Ciò che ti ho sottratto non potrai darlo più a nessun uomo, nemmeno a lui. Questo rosso non tornerà indietro, non sarà più di nessuno, un rosso unico ed io l'ho preso per me, questo sangue mi appartiene.

Tu donna, Inoue Orihime, sei mia.

Questo rosso è mio.  
  


_Profondo..._   
  


Sfregando i tuoi fianchi contro i miei, circondandomi con le tue gambe chiami il mio nome quasi fosse una preghiera. Solo adesso ho compreso che vogliamo entrambi la stessa cosa.

Sporcare questo mondo immacolato col rosso della nostra lussuria.

E spingendo dentro di te ho compreso che non esiste un vuoto abbastanza profondo da contenere il mio desiderio per te.

Il petto fa ancora più male adesso, posso quasi sentire il sangue scorrermi dentro, e per un istante mi è sembrato di sentire qualcosa simile ad un battito.  
  
 ***tu-tum***  
  


_Ricordare..._   
  


I segni che ho lasciato sul tuo corpo un giorno spariranno, ma il segno che ti ho lasciato dentro non potrà mai sparire.

Ti sei unita a me, sei venuta con me e hai gridato il mio nome, "Ulquiorra".

E non dimenticare che oggi, quel cuore che porti al sicuro dentro di te, sono stato io a farlo battere.  
  


_Riposo..._   
  


Tra le mie braccia hai chiuso gli occhi e sei caduta in un sonno profondo.

Sono stanco, forse anch'io se chiudo gli occhi, stavolta riuscirò a riposare.

Forse stavolta non sognerò un mondo in bianco e nero.

Forse stavolta nei miei sogni ci sarai tu ad attendermi e non sarò più solo.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Grazie tantissimo per aver letto! E' la mia prima ff quindi spero vi sia piaciuta almeno un pò! ❤  
> L'immagine di questa ff è stata disegnata dalla bravissima ElyonBlackStar, e se vi piace l'Ulquihime dovete assolutamente visitare la sua pagina! Vi lascio il link: https://elyonblackstar.deviantart.com/


End file.
